Are You Afraid?
by ARandomShadowInLife
Summary: Giripan, OC. One day Kiku helps a boy who comes to his door asking for help. Little does he know that this encounter sets a domino effect of disappearences among his friends and family who try to find their favorite Asian.
1. Ryōsuke Nakamura

**Are You Afraid**

Chapter 1 - Ryōsuke Nakamura

-Kiku's POV-

Are you afraid your nightmares might come true?

As I was waiting for my friends to come over, meanwhile, I was having a cup of tea. I knew it was stupid, and not like me, but for some reason I was getting second-thoughts about my friends coming over. I was...afraid. What if they got hurt? Or-

_Knock Knock._

With a heavy sigh, I placed my cup down, and walked over to the door. Shyly, I opened the door, expecting to see all of my friends, but instead to be surprised just to see a little boy.

"Konnichiwa." [_Hello_] the little boy said, bowing politely.

"Konnichiwa." [_Hello_] I greeted back, with a small bow as well. He's really polite... I thought.

"May I ask..." the little boy began, "where this would be...?" he held out a piece of paper to show me. I looked at the paper he was showing to me luckily recognizing the address.

"Ah, that place," I said with a small smile. "Come here, I'll show you where it is... By the way, what's your name?"

"Ryōsuke Nakamura!" the boy said answered.

"My name is Kiku Honda. Well, I'll be right back. I'm going to grab my coat."

Ryōsuke just nodded and said, "Okay!" he grinned.

-Ryōsuke POV-

Kiku smiled at me (again), before disappearing into his house to grab his coat. As soon as I knew he was out of sight, I slapped the grin of my face.

"God, I hate acting so polite and happy. It sickens me."

I grinned again as Kiku walked in putting on his coat. "We could go now."

"Okay."

-Kiku's POV-

I smiled as I locked the door. This wouldn't take long, I'd be back soon. Just drop off Ryōsuke and come back home, I'm sure they could wait a bit until I got back.

"Now we could go." I said, looking at the little boy.

"Thank you for helping me, Honda-san."

"You're welcome, Nakamura-san."

Walking there, I started having thinking about my decision to help Ryōsuke. Was it really okay? I didn't know him... Whatever, it'd be all right. Nothing bad could happen with helping a little kid such as Ryōsuke. Right?

As Ryōsuke and I approached a hill, my hands started to uncontrollably shake. The little Japanese boy looked up at me.

"A-Are you okay?" he asked, worry laced in his voice. His left hand squeezed my right hand, in a helpless manner of comfort.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I brought my left hand to my arm and gripped it nails digging into the skin. It stopped them from shaking, overall, just not as bad.

When we were on top of the hill, my vision had started to blur and I was also getting very dizzy and my whole body was trembling. I felt Ryōsuke let go of my hand, as he did, I collapsed to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Ryōsuke asked, his voice laced with that of a dark form.

"W-what?" I asked, but it just made me feel even more dizzy. Ryōsuke placed his hand on my shoulder, "It's going to be all right." he told me, with his voice, and the more sinister one. "I'll take care of you." I saw Ryōsuke smirk, before I slipped into oblivion.


	2. The Disappearance on Top of the Hill

**Are You Afraid?**

Chapter 2 - The Disappearance on Top of the Hill

"So, you guys couldn't find him anywhere. Or even get any information about him." Heracles asked.

"Yeah, that's right, and my siblings said something similar to it, aru." Yao explained.

Heracles made a mumbling sound that showed he understood what the latter was saying.

"Try and call Alfred, aru. Maybe the idiot got something."

"Thanks anyway." He told Yao before ending the call.

I don't get it. What happened to Kiku...? It's not like him to just disappear like this... Heracles thought, as he put the American's number in. The Grecian brought the phone to his ear, listening as it rang. Once... Twice...

"Hey dude! What you calling for? Alfred asked, in his overly energetic voice.

"Uh, hi... Just called to ask if you found out anything about Kiku..."

"Sure I did! Because I'm the hero of course! Not too long ago I was talking with this nice lady, and she told me that she saw a young man, who I'm taking is Kiku and a little boy she knew of, were leaving Kiku's place. She also said that they were walking to this hill. Nothing else after that though..." Alfred explained.

"Okay, can you call Yao and tell them to head over to Kiku's house?"

"Sure Heracles." Alfred said, before hanging up.

* * *

><p>As Alfred, Yao, Mei, and Heracles waited for Yong Soo and Kaoru to show up they tried to start conversations with each other, but they were so half-hearted that the idea was soon given up.<p>

"Why is it so gloomy here?"

Everyone simultaneously looked up to see Yong Soo groping Kaoru's chest. Or as he called it, his "man boobs". The Korean looked very pleased, as for Kaoru...well, let's just say it looked like he wanted to murder his brother.

"Hello~" Yong Soo greeted cheerfully.

All of them (excluding Yong Soo and Kaoru) stared at the sight. Kaoru blushed as he noticed the newfound attention. The English-Chinese boy punched Yong Soo before muttering swears.

And at that, everyone laughed. Yong Soo caressed his cheek, as he was complaining how much it had hurt.

"Belt up." Kaoru told everyone. "I-I mean shut up."

Yao glared at Kaoru for saying that. Poor boy, how long had he been away from England, yet he still used English slang? Kaoru looked down at the ground, embarrassed. Something caught his attention. Footprints.

"Look there." Kaoru said, pointing to the ground in front of the doorway. They all looked at what he was pointing out.

They took glances at each other, confusion obvious on their facial features. Then they took a silent agreement to follow the footprints.

The Grecian boy didn't know if anyone else noticed it, but, he saw about halfway up the hill, one of the pair of footprints had started to stagger.

When they reached the top, both of the footprints disappeared. Heracles, now angered, had no idea what was going on. First his boyfriend disappears, and now this. This made absolutely no sense.

"Dude," Alfred started, his voice a little more sinister than normal. "I know. It's hard on all of us, it's just..." He trailed of, trying to think on how to say what he was going to say, but wouldn't even matter, because Heracles wasn't listening, he was to blinded by his anger to even care. Alfred sighed, deciding to leave him alone.

-Kiku's POV-

Once I regained conscious, I saw that I wasn't even home. Strange, where am I... I thought. Wait, what happened to Ryōsuke? Did he get there safely? That was a only a few questions that I knew would be left unanswered. I sat up and rubbed my throbbing head. Why did I feel like this? Did I... I shook my head. Standing up, I stared out the window, and saw the sun had already set, and was pitch black outside. Had I really slept that long? I felt ashamed. Half because I had blacked out while dropping off Ryōsuke, and the rest because I had slept so late. I decided that I could walk around outside, and try to clear off my mind, it's not like I had anything else to do at this hour.

So, I walked to the front door, stepped outside of the doorway. The first step I had, the surrounding air suddenly felt heavier than inside the mansion. As if all the world's despair and hatred had been trapped out here. I stepped out, closed the door behind me and started walking around.

As I walked down the dirt road, I stared ahead gazing at the stars. Seeing nothing wrong, I kept walking. Then suddenly, I felt as if someone had just spun me around, quickly. I opened my eyes, and found I was facing the mansion again. Strange... I don't remember turning around. Turning around again, I took a hesitant step forward. I watched in horror, as I found myself being turned around once again.

"Some place huh?" A familiar voice asked me. "We're in the Borley Rectory*. "The Most Haunted House in England**." is what people used to say."

My eyes shot up, trying to find whoever had spoken up. Off to my right, I saw a familiar little boy, sitting on the ground. It was Ryōsuke.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked the little Japanese boy.

"You can't leave. Strange isn't it? There are borders, you can't leave. Who knows why."

"I don't get it. How...how would you know that?"

"We're in Borley, Essex, England."

"How did we get here?"

Ryōsuke smiled and put a finger to his lips. "That, I can't tell you yet."

**A/N ***The Borley Rectory was a Victorian era mansion located in the village of Borley, Essex, England. It was constructed in 1863, and was destroyed in a fire in 1939.

**The house gained a reputation for being haunted after a series of residents reported unsettling phenomena. It was investigated in 1947 by paranormal investigator Harry Price, who described it as "The Most Haunted House in England", a phrase which caught the imagination of the press.

Thanks to **kiku-dii** and **KitsuneletterS **for the reviews. They give me motivation to write.

Reviews are appreciated


	3. The Reverend Years Part I

**Are You Afraid? **

Chapter 3 - The Reverend Years Part I

-Kiku's POV-

Upon arrival in the bedroom, where I had woken up that day, I take notice of something on the bed. At first I was a bit wary of going up to see what it was, considering where I was, but curiosity got the better of me, and walked to the bed, slowly, cautiously. The closer I got, I see that it is clothes. Picking up the clothes gingerly, finding that it was a pitch black kimono. I looked back down at the spot where I had found the kimono. It was strange enough that there was a kimono lying there, as they were not something common you would see day by day, but seeing a katana on the bed, I don't know what to think.

You should probably change clothes - Ryōsuke

Figuring I had nothing else to do, I start to take of my clothes, and put on the kimono. Once the kimono was on, and when I strapped the katana to my side. I walked over to the rather large window and gazed down at the ground below.

So far, this day turned out to be rather dull. What would I be doing now if I were back at home?

Tears welled up in my eyes. Why were tears coming through? It was then that I realized that I was alone. I knew, that there was no other person here that could comfort me if I was upset. Alone. Funny, never in the world had I thought this would happen. Such an odd situation I'm stuck in.

"Ryōsuke...why am I here?" I ask to no one in particular, leaning my forehead against the cold glass of the window. I hadn't realized how hot I was, until I did this.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that question." Someone said, intervening my thoughts.

"Why are you here, Nakamura-san." I ask venom filling my voice, I stare straight ahead, outside of the rectory I'm stuck in.

"I can't just come and visit you? Hmm, it seems I have lost your trust..."

"Shut up and answer my question honestly." I said. This is something I normally I wouldn't do, but I don't know what to do, but I DO know that I will not trust Ryōsuke any longer.

"Fine, I'll tell you the truth, my boss sent me."

I stare at him sternly, not buying it.

"I swear, I'm telling you the truth."

"Fine," I say with a huff, close to fully believing what Ryōsuke was saying. "Why did your boss send you?"

"I'm not really sure myself..." Ryōsuke said thoughtfully. "Think he said he just wanted me to question you."

"Really now?" I ask, raising my eyebrow. I can't believe this person sends in Ryōsuke in to this place, scaring the living hell out of me, and he just wants to question me.

I watch cautiously as Ryōsuke speaks into a transceiver. He nods, and says a quick, "Yes sir," before looking over at me once again, locking my eyes in a stern gaze.

"Who do you care about most?"

"My boyfriend."

"Would make sense." Ryōsuke says softly before listening into the transceiver.

"What would you do if one person you knew got involved with this, and they were taken here, how would you react?"

"I'd try help them get out of here, as quickly as I can."

"Self-sacrificing are you now?"

I give a small nod in confirmation, as Ryōsuke listens once again, for what he needs to ask me.

"Now, if it were to-"

"Promise me Ryōsuke, that you will not harm them, in any way."

Ryōsuke stares at me for a fraction of a second, and nods, "Yes, I promise, that I will not harm any of your friends, including your boyfriend."

"Thank you." I mumble softly.

"Also, that I will not bring any of them here, on my account. I cannot help it if they are orders."

Ryōsuke winced, and I was confused for a second, as I didn't understand why he would wince, until I think that it might be because his boss is yelling at him.

"I-I'm very sorry, but I to leave, my boss said he wants to talk to me." Ryōsuke says glumly.

"I see no problem in that."

"I am sorry for wasting your time then."

"Mmhmm."

And Ryōsuke left, leaving me to figure out what I could do.

I sat myself on the grass, I'm exhausted. I've been walking around the rectory, and exploring each of the rooms.

On the ground floor, I had figured out that there was about 11 rooms. From the front door, if you walk forward, and open the next door, to the left will be the Dining Room, and across from there would be the Pantry. If you continue walking down that same hallway, you will come across the Library, it's a bit small comparing it to the Dining Room, but still rather big. Traveling farther down the hallway, you will come across the main stairs, and a little farther down is the Drawing Room makes an appearance. Across from the Drawing Room are two smaller rooms which I assume are the Cup° rooms. Now, if we backtrack to the Pantry, and walk down, you will be walking in the Kitchen Passage, to the right, there are stairs that lead down into the Cellar. Opposite of the stairs, is the Servants Hall. There is another door that leads out into the Courtyard. Walking past the door, you will walk into the Kitchen, it is bigger than the Library, yet smaller than the Dining Room, not that much smaller though. And the last three rooms are the Larder, the Dairy Room, and across from them is the Scullery.

I must say, mapping out the ground floor took a while. I had to walk around, my guard up the whole time. It exhausted me. And that was only the ground floor! There was still the Cellar I could explore, and the first floor.

I sat at the on the grass, the fresh air calming my frantic nerves and the smell of the grass calming. I'd been stressed out lately, which I had never taken notice of, or even bothered to.

I almost drifted off into sleep, but I forced myself to get up, not wanting to let my guard down completely, and considering me being at the Borley Rectory, (actually, it was an exact replica that Ryōsuke had made) I didn't exactly feel safe.

"Ow... What was that?" I ask myself, looking around, finding nothing surrounding me., it was that or something was hiding from me, not wanting to be seen by me. I double check around me, and I see a rock hurling itself at me. The pebble ended up hitting me on the head. No. That was the wrong idea. It did not hurl itself at me. It was some unseen force. A ghost.

* * *

><p>I've explored the first floor now. I have also noticed that there is a new wing on the ground floor, which I mapped out quickly.<p>

The new wing appeared yesterday, and I found that behind the Cup° rooms, there is a Covered Passage, with two Fuel Rooms and past that, is the Storage Room. In front of the Storage Room is a well. There is also a room filled with wood. Another room, but has a boiler in it, and next to that is the Glass House.

On the first floor, I mapped out that there are 14 rooms, eleven of the rooms are bedrooms. From the main stairs, and walk to the left, six of the bedrooms will be revealed. Bedroom 6 (The Blue Room) is right in front of the main stairs, there are two doors that lead into Bedroom 5, (The Dressing Room) one from Bedroom 6 and the other from the hallway. From there is Bedroom 4 and a Chapel. Back down the hallway and take a turn there will be a Lavatory. Opening another door you will be walking in the Bathroom Passage, and another room will appear, which is the Bathroom. Another door will be opened and Bedroom 3 will make an appearance, another door and Bedroom 2 is revealed, and yet again, another door which opens up to Bedroom 1. Making your way back to the main staircase, and a short way down the hallway, is Bedroom 7, following with Bedrooms 8, 9, and 10, with a two-step stairs between Bedrooms 8 and 9.

A few days have passed since I first arrived at the rectory, and the days have been semi-normal. When I'm either in the Courtyard, or taking a walk around, I have noticed something peculiar. Several times, have I seen a nun, walking around, and a few times, looking in my direction.

As the sun falls and the moon rises, I decide that I should eat, and step out of Bedroom 5, and walk down the main stairs, walk down the short way to the Dining Room. I sit myself in the rather large dining table, which made me seem so...abandoned. Sitting at a large table by yourself does that to you. Food appears at my seat and I start eating. The past few day, I have had to adjust my tastes, to those of a Brit. And British food, let me tell you, is a lot different from Japanese food. A little bland, yes, but a rather nice meal every night.

I take a glance to my right, seeing nothing, and I look back at the window, seeing a pale face staring right at me.

**A/N** I haven't updated in at least a MONTH. I mean really, no computer means I cannot post! I'm sorry for the delay of chapter 3, but I didn't have anything to post it with.

Thank you **KitsuneletterS** and **Spain has CAAANDY** for reviewing.

Review if you'd like


	4. Of Punishments and Family Reunions

**Are You Afraid? **

Chapter 4 - Of Punishments and Family Reunions

-Ryōsuke's POV-

"...I'm sorry... I'm sorry... For-for promising such a thing with Honda-san." I say, my voice trembling from fear. My boss is very strict on orders, and when I go to something that he did not tell me to do, then I will be punished.

"You should be you brat." He spat. He brought his hand up in the air, and brought it down, slapping my cheek, as hard as he can.

"I regret doing such a thing without orders, sir..." I whimper, caressing my stinging cheek.

"I can't believe you. At times you can be as obedient as a well-trained dog, yet, you can be so difficult. Why? Why are you like this?" he demands.

"I-I will keep my actions in check next time, sir." I mumble, looking down at the ground.

"You better," my boss mutters.

I want to make a snide remark, as I always do, but I keep my mouth shut, knowing that if I opened my mouth, I would end up with an even worse punishment.

"Go off. I don't need you until later on in the day. Leave."

"Y-yes sir. Right away sir." I stand up quickly and head for the door, leaving him alone, as to not anger him.

-Arthur's POV-

It really was such a ruckus when I had gotten home. Aednat and Ryan fighting, Peter online playing co-ed games with his best friend Raivis, you think playing co-ed games are quiet? Quiet doesn't seem to exist when all of us get together again. At least Jack was quiet, he was playing with his pet koala. And Scott intended to annoy me, just for the fun of it, because that's my brother. But I still hated family reunions.

Aednat and Ryan had abruptly paused their argument, as the phone started ringing. Scott stared at the phone for a fraction of a second, before picking it up, pressing the answer button.

"Kirkland residence, Scott speaking." Scott says firmly.

"Put it on speaker phone you git." I hiss to the Scotsman.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting to it, you punk." Scott says, as he puts it on speaker, placing it carefully down onto the counter. "Heads up, Alfred wants to talk to you."

"I-I told you to quit bringing that up!" I stutter out.

"Hey Artie!" Alfred practically yells. There was a brief silence before he quickly said 'hello' to everyone else.

"Hey! Raivis is here too!" Peter whines as the Latvian chuckles.

"Hey Raivis, anyway, Artie! We're at Kiku's-and-and-for some weird reason, we can't find him anywhere. It like, poof and he's gone! We don't know what to do! So we thought that if you came over, you could probably help us and find Kiku."

"Umm... Okay? Yeah, I'll be over as soon as I can." I say, doubt in my voice.

"Oh! And bring your magic stuff, we're going to need it!"

"Y-Yeah! I'll be over as soon as I can!"

And that's how I ended up at my friend Kiku's place. Not following a word Alfred was saying.

"Okay! Alfred, I think would understand this whole situation if you calmed down and explained a bit more slowly!"

"Here, why don't you let me explain, Alfred," Heracles said with a yawn. Evidently, the Grecian had been woken up from his daily naps, and was willing to explain what was going.

And so he did, he said they had been running late, and when they had gotten to his house, that he hadn't been there, how they went looking for him, and occasionally, Alfred made his own comments. Must be hard on him, I think.

"I see now." I mutter, organizing the information in my head.

"So we were wondering...if you could help us and try find him..." Alfred said, his voice monotone.

"I think I'm starting to understand what happened..."

**A/N** I hope this last chapter made up for the long absence. So far it is the longest one. I will try to update sooner!

Thank you **KitsuneletterS** (If you look at pictures it might help! I needed pictures to help me with the lengthy descriptions, I think I made a few mistakes... But in chapter 5 I will explain about all of that, 'kay?) and Japan101 for the reviews. They are much appreciated.


	5. Is the Brit Dead?

**Are You Afraid? **

Chapter 5 - Is the Brit dead?

-Kiku's POV-

Seeing the pale face in the window certainly was odd and the fact that is was staring at me, it made me feel uncomfortable. Ryōsuke being the only person I've been seeing the past few days, having the nun stare at me, I didn't know what to do. On instinct, my hand went for the hilt of the katana. Being alone for the past week does that to you. If the ghost was going to do anything to me, I was ready to defend myself, but IF it was going to do anything it didn't seem that it was going to be anytime soon. Deeming that it was safe, I continued eating the food, and when I finished, I made my way up to Bedroom 5, getting even more tired by the second. As I slipped into unconsciousness, I somehow knew that I would have nightmares.

-Arthur's POV-

"Hmm? What is that?" I ask myself, hearing a quiet voice.

"What's what, Artie?"

"I hear voices..." I say, glancing around, making sure that no one was whispering.

"Don't you always?"

"No," I hissed, "I think I could tell the difference between them and another voice." I shake my head.

"I think Arthur has finally lost it, aru."

"Yao, what do you mean by 'finally'?" Kaoru asked his older brother with his usual monotone voice.

"What-what do you mean by that?" I asked, my voice raising.

"Eyebrows. Eyebrows. Eyebrows." Yao and Kaoru started to chant together.

"*Because I'm a potato." Alfred said randomly. Apparently he had been searching things up on YouTube.

"What the bloody hell do you mean by that you git?" I ask

"Nothing, it means nothing, anyway, about those voices..." Alfred said, trying to change the subject.

"If you want me to figure out whose voice this is, I suggest you shut the hell up!" I say, getting annoyed.

And immediately, the room quieted waiting and waiting.

"K-Kiku..." I say in amazement. "It's Kiku!" I said a bit louder, so some of the others could hear me.

"W-what are you talking about, aru? Now really isn't the time to be joking..."

"Guys, I don't...think he's joking." Heracles said calmly.

"Thank you, Heracles."

"Mmhmm."

"Wh-What are you talking about?" I ask my full attention on the voice.

I felt everyone staring at me as I continued to talk. "I-I don't understand, tell me more." I say urgently.

"Arthur, I really don't know what you're talking about, but-"

"Shut up you bloody git!" I yelled, making the American flinch, my voice didn't have much venom in it because I was getting tired, and I don't even know why!

"Arthur, are you feeling okay? Your eyes look a bit distant..."

"I-I'm okay, just...just-Ah!" and that's when I blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Arthur-san, wake up, wake up." Someone said, shaking me lightly.<p>

"Hmm? Is that you Kiku?"

"Hai, it is me." [_Yes, _it is me.]

"Where are we?"

"Essex."

"England?"

"Hai!" [_Yes!_]

"Why am I here?"

"That, I don't know. But then again, you aren't _really_ here. I mean look at your hand." Kiku said, picking my hand up. Or what I had thought was my hand.

"W-what the hell...?" I looked at my hand it was...see through.

"As I said, you aren't _really_ here. Only a part of your conscious is here."

"How do you know that?"

"I-I don't know..." says Kiku, looking confused himself, "I don't, I truly don't know how I knew that."

"So you don't know how you knew that?"

"Oh shut up."

"Hmm, anyways, why were you talking to me?"

"When?" asks Kiku, looking confused himself.

"Okay, never mind."

"Hai. So, do you want to tour the Rectory?" [_Yes. _So, do you want to tour the Recotry?]

"Sure."

Meanwhile...

"Haha! I think he's dead da-ze!"

"For once, I think I agree with Yong Soo, aru."

"Artie, are you dead?" the American asked the motionless Brit lying on the couch.

"Mei, what the hell are you reading, aru?" she had been intently reading a book, and Yao was curious to what she was reading.

"Um, nothing?"

"Yao, she's reading hard-core yaoi I believe." Kaoru says, reading from above the Taiwanese' shoulder.

"Aiyaaah! Mei, how many times have I told you to NOT read these!" Yao demanded, beating her up with his Shinatty-chan doll.

-Kiku's POV-

Now that I think about it... Why am I in a kimono? I am in England, aren't I...? How come I am not using a suit or something? But then again, I don't even like suits...

_It's because you aren't really in England. _

"Hmm? Who is that?"

Someone sighed. _How many times do I need to tell you? It's me Ryōsuke. Remember me? Or is your memory that bad?_

"I beg your pardon, my memory is perfectly fine!"

_Okay, okay. Can't take a joke can you? _

"What do you want, Ryōsuke?"

_Just came to explain a few things, such as your thought about the kimono and suit..._

"Then go on with it..." I mutter boredly, having nothing to fill my time, but talk with this 'Ryōsuke.' I didn't know whether this kid really exists or not. Maybe it's all my imagination, and I'm somewhere off in dreamland. =.=. It's all in my head.

_Now don't think that way, you'll end up like your friend Kirkland._

"How do you know about Arthur-san?"

_I did my homework. Exactly as my boss told me, learn about the brat's family. Well, that's how he worded it, not what I'm saying. _

"Kusogaki..." [_little brat…_] I mutter under my breath. I don't really feel bad about calling him a little brat, because it's the truth.

_I really have lost your trust._ Ryōsuke sighed.

"Why would I even trust you anymore, after all you've done?"

_Fine, just let me explain this and I'll leave without a word._

"Get on with it."

_So how this works is, we aren't really in England. On my bosses order, I was told to build this place. It wasn't that I wanted to, I'm just ordered to. So the reason why you wear a kimono and not a suit, or whatever you were thinking, is because I thought you would find it more comfortable to wear..._

"Thank you for explaining that to me. You can go now."

_I am terribly sorry for wasting your time, I will be going now. _

I sighed irritably, just wanting Ryōsuke to leave me alone.

_I'm not really the person you think I am. I really would like to be friends with you, if only you would try as well. _

*Does anyone get Alfred's reference?


	6. A Tour of The Rectory

**Are You Afraid?**

Chapter 6 - A Tour of the Rectory

Kiku started showing me around the Borley Rectory, telling me which room was which and how he went about his day. After a while, I noticed that he looked weak, his eyes distant and looked tired. On top of that, his explanations were so half-hearted.

"Kiku, are you feeling okay?"

"Of course I am Arthur-san, why don't you think so? I'm perfectly fine." Kiku said, continuing to walk down the hallway.

"You sure don't look it." I say, glancing up and down.

"Arthur-san...I-I..." Tears started to form in Kiku's eyes. "I was so lonely by myself! Being by myself and-and then-!"

"Shh! Shh..." I attempt to calm my Japanese friend. "It's okay, I'm here right now, well not completely, but still, I'll be here for a while." I pulled Kiku into a hug, rubbing his back calmly. I listened to Kiku's hiccupped cries until he calmed down.

"Thank you Arthur-san." Kiku said, pulling away from me.

"You're welcome."

"Why don't I continue showing you around?"

"That sounds like a great plan."

And thus, Kiku continued with his tour on the ground floor.

We eventually got to the Courtyard, and let me say it was rather large. Three time larger than my own bedroom! I was enjoying it up until then, but then I saw the pale face. It was horrifying.

"K...Kiku, do you see that over there?" I ask, pointing to the nun staring in our direction.

"What?" asks Kiku, as he looks in the direction I was pointing in. "Oh, that... I don't know, I've seen her several times, she's okay."

"Okay? Are you crazy? It's a poltergeist, you should really watch it!"

"I'm not crazy. And she hasn't don't anything to me lately, she's just been watching me and walks around. I'm okay...maybe."

"Kiku!"

"I am, and if I need to do something I know what I need to do."

I sighed, "Fine, I trust you, but I really want you to watch her."

"Actually, I'm more wary of Ryōsuke than the nun."

"Who is this Ryōsuke anyway?"

Kiku pursed his lips. "Just a little kid. He's nice but a little bit...obedient."

"Explain."

"He listens to his boss, and...I don't know."

"You're unsure of a lot of things Kiku."

"I am very confused about things."

"That's okay."

"Arigato." [_Thank you._]

"You're welcome."

-Ryōsuke's POV-

I hate my boss. When I had first met him, he had never been this abusive. I kind of miss those days... But as the days go by I get more stubborn and rebellious. Maybe that's why he's so abusive to me lately; I'm not as obedient as I used to be.

Who cares? I could figure that stuff out later, because I'm kind of bored right now. Now that I think about it, I read a few things about Kiku's family. It was...interesting if you will. Very odd family indeed.

I read this one, it was about Chinese female-ish person, (What? At the time, I didn't bother to look at the genders!) it said that she hated being in the same room as someone named Ivan Braginski, and a Korean boy by the name Im Yong Soo. So for fun (and only fun!) I thought of a plan for her to be locked in a room with both of them. Don't worry, it was just to see what her reaction would be. And I sat, thinking of a plan for the following day. Oh this would fun.

**A/N** I hoped you liked this, a bit shorter than the rest, but I will make the next longer and hope that it will have humor in it.

A thank you to**KitsuneletterS**, who was the only one who reviewed, but, your choice not mine.


	7. Locked in a Room

**Are You Afraid? **

Chapter 7 - Locked in a Room

"I hope my Yao-Yao likes that I'm coming to visit him. I got kind of lonely without my little sunflower coming over to my house~"

I looked over at someone who was walking with a little bounce in his step, much like one of a little kid. I looked at his face, he was a tall person platinum-colored hair , and had this childish grin on his face. You could recognize him almost anywhere, if you knew his face. It was Braginski. Why was he here? Wait Yao-Yao? Is he talking about Wang? The Chinese female I believe. It seems he was visiting Wang. I guess I'll just have to follow Braginski over to Honda's place.

OoOoOo

"Oh Yao-Yao, open the door please. You will open the door, da? If not, I can open it myself KolKolKolKol." [You will open the door, _yes_?]

"Aiyaah! Don't do that, we are not in my home, this is my little brother's house, don't you dare break the door down!" Wang yelled through the door.

"Hello Yao-Yao~" Braginski chirped, greeting the Chinese female.

Wang sighed. "Ni hao Ivan, what do you want, aru?" [_Hello _Ivan, what do you want, aru?]

"I came to visit you Yao-Yao I got lonely, why weren't you visiting me?" Braginski pulled Wang into a hug.

"Aiyaah Ivan, I called you and left a message saying I was going to be visiting Kiku, then right after that, you called me back. I thought you would've known that..."

"Now I remember." Braginski smiled childishly. "But that doesn't change the fact that I wanted to see your cute little face~"

"Yao, who is it?" the Korean asked Wang walking to him.

"Privyet Yong Soo." [_Hello _Yong Soo.]

"Hello Ivan."

"Yao-Yao, aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Oh! Yes, come in."

"Gladly," Braginski walked in.

"Yong Soo, do you know where Kaoru and Mei went?"

"I haven't seen them all day, what about Alfred and Heracles?"

Wang wrinkled his nose at the mention of the American's name. "I don't really care about Alfred. I do know Heracles went out shopping."

"I did see them chasing something when I was on my way here."

"What do you mean 'them', aru?"

"Alfred and Arthur, silly."

"Okay, quit with these endearment terms."

"But my sunshine-"

"I think it's time for you to leave, Ivan." Wang sighed.

"But I just got here." Braginski pointed out.

"I beg to differ. I think it's time for him to stay, Wang." I snapped my fingers, and the front door shut, locking immediately after it closed.

"What the hell, aru?"

"Yao, what j-just happened?"

"You think I know?"

"Don't answer my question with another question." the Korean whined.

"Shut up, aru!"

"But Yao!"

"I think you should shut up now, da? Or I could get out my water pipe, right Yao-Yao~?"

Wang sighed again, "Unfortunately, that fact is true."

Yong Soo shivered, "Nooo! Yao cover for meee!" the Korean jumped behind Wang and cowered, speaking too fast for Wang or Braginski to understand.

"That's it! I'll do the only thing that will calm me down!" he started to grope Wang's chest, "Aniki. You're. Breasts. Are. Mine!"

"I don't have any, aruuu!"

Wait...What? Is he not...female?

"How old are you now, and you don't that he does not have breasts. He certainly is a male?"

"No! I refuse to believe it! Yao does have breasts! He just enjoys hiding them from me!"

"I do _not_!"

"How old are you now, and you still don't know that Yao-Yao is definitely male~?" Braginski pulled his water pipe out of thin air, swinging it towards the Korean's head.

Somehow, Yong Soo managed to dodge the attack, which ended with a strange hole in the wall.

I felt my head throb. "Ouch, that would've hurt..."

"Noooo! Yao! Get the crazy Russian out of here!" Yong Soo yelled, as he ran down the hallway, Braginski not too far behind.

"Aiyaah, what has this family come to, aru?" Wang asked himself.

And then there was a sound that suspiciously sounded like metal colliding with head, following with a groan and a loud thud.

"Please don't tell me that was Yong Soo..."

"Da, I won't then~" Braginski said, as he walked into the room.

"I guess that's enough excitement for one day..." I say, as I leave the area, wanting nothing more than to get away from the three of them.


	8. The Reverend Years Part II

**Are You Afraid? **

Chapter 8 – The Reverend Years Part II

Ever since Arthur had left, the days had felt like eternity. I had dealt with it for the first few days, but, not everything can last forever.

"You little bastard! Why the hell do you keep me in here?" I ask, throwing things around. "I'm not some experiment of yours, I have my own life to live, so why do you keep me locked in here?" I demanded. I had never felt this angry in a _long, _long time. Onii-san (Yao) had always told me to control my anger, as to not disturb other people, which I had, and it worked. Until now.

After a while, I started to get really tired, and stopped. To calm myself, I went out into the Courtyard, thinking that the fresh air would help calm me down.

I sighed, resting my head against my knees. I never liked it when I got angry. It never ended well, which normally it was me being scolded, but, nobody else was here, so I had no idea how this would end.

Kiku, it's going to be alright, me and the others are trying to figure something out. 

"But Arthur-san-"

Kiku, you don't need to talk, I can hear your thoughts. Try it. 

Umm, Arthur-san...can you hear me? I asked, not knowing if it would work or not. 

Of course I can hear you, or else I wouldn't have told you! I heard Arthur chuckle. But earlier Kiku, I heard you...when you...

Did that disturb you in any way? I mentally face-palmed.

Umm, yes actually. I was taking a nap, and I was woken up by yelling, don't know what it was about, but, never heard you so angry before. 

Arthur-san, I'm sorry for that...I didn't... I wasn't aware that you could... I say, feeling guilty.

Kiku, don't apologize, you didn't know, nor did I. The communication rate for this is really high, which is probably why I heard you when... err, yeah. But, I'm trying to figure out how to level it out so it can block out your thoughts -and my thoughts at that- and give you a little more privacy.

That's nice of you but really-

Kiku, I'm going to do this, no matter what you say.

Fine.I thought, looking at the path. Haha, I see the nun. I wonder how many times I've seen her... 

What? You see the nun? Where? Arthur asked me frantically.

Oh, she's just on the path, walking.

The Nun's Walk... Oh, I have to go, Alfred's being a little brat again. 

Hai... Wait! Arthur-san, what do you mean by "The Nun's Walk"? I tried to ask, but I knew he was to busy too answer. I sighed, staring at the nun, the pale face staring back at me.

_This place is absolutely boring, only thing really keeping me company is the nun... Maybe I should go and greet her, not like either of us is doing anything..._

After debating whether I should go or not, I told myself that I should just to be polite, but then again, the nun wasn't even alive. Politeness, does that even exist in the Dead, anyway?

I stood up and brushed the grass off of me, being mindful not to leave my katana behind. When I looked back up at the spot where the nun was, it was nowhere to be seen.

Why must the dead be so confusing?

* * *

><p>As Arthur-san said he would, he's trying to figure out how to level out this 'communication level' whatever that is. He's been so busy lately, that I can't even talk to him.<p>

The nun has been doing a little more than just staring, or throwing pebbles at me. I've seen her walking in and out of the bushes, and, she was wearing a gray cloak, which made it more believable that she used to be a nun.

There was one time when I saw the nun, and someone with a bald head and dressed in a long black gown. I think he was a monk.

But why would a nun and a monk be walking together?

As usual, the days were long and boring as ever, but, there was nothing I could do about it.

I couldn't talk to Arthur-san.

Nakamura-san hasn't been visiting, but I don't exactly enjoy his company...

Whoever knew I could be so cruel. I sure didn't.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Arthur, don't you think we should call the police or something?"

"No you prat. Calling the police won't help a damn thing. Whoever this Ryōsuke is, he knows some magic. And he must be skilled, probably level with my own abilities. Whatever the police do, won't help." Arthur brought up, glaring at the American.

Alfred sighed. "I'm sorry... I just feel so useless. We are getting close to nothing with helping Kiku. Only one who can actually do something is you."

"Alfred, we are going to try our best to help Kiku, you got that?"

"Yes," Alfred said glumly.

**A/N **Sorry for the delay!

I had this whole chapter written up, and then it didn't save! I didn't even want to write from memory, so I put it off for a little while, but I have it up now~~

Anyways, thanks to **JapanFan505Hokkaido **for the reviews~

Yep, this chapter was short, but, I'll try and write chapter 9 as soon as I update my other stories. But from past experiences, you should know not to trust me!

Oh yes, when it's underlined it's when Arthur and Kiku are "talking". I know in the past I think I used _italics _but, I think the underlined sentences are easier...

Reviews are appreciated~

OK now, done talking for now!


	9. The Smith Years

**Are You Afraid? **

Chapter 9 – The Smith Years

Have you ever had the feeling of being watched before? I have, and I still do. I've had this feeling since I got stuck here. And I don't like it. The feeling has been worse lately, because I'm certain that Ryōsuke is watching me, and I've recently gotten the suspicion that the ghost has too… but… I think there's something else…something I can't see. I feel like I'm bordering paranoia…

Even the thought of _Ryōsuke_, sickens me.

A painfully loud _ding-dong_ brought me out of my thoughts. And I thought, _Why is that so loud? _

"What the-…" I trailed off, not knowing what to think. No one-or in more likely in this case, some_thing_-had ever done anything like this before. Now, what would you think if this happened to you, hmm?

I stood from the bed, and made my way to the front door. I reached my arm out to unlock the door and open it, but then I hesitated, jerking my hand away from the doorknob, not knowing what would be behind it. And then I remembered the katana by my side. Sometimes I just don't think.

I draw in a deep breath, before opening the door, and I saw…nothing.

I sighed, frustrated. Not this shit again. I don't want to go through more torture. I thought, slamming the door shut.

* * *

><p>Hours passed, which were filled with walking around the rectory and again, not really doing anything. There was one time when I was in the Courtyard again-yes, I know I've had weird experiences with the Courtyard, but it's the only place that I can think of that calms me down that isn't in the damn house. -a handful of small pebbles were thrown at me. It jolted me awake; I had adrenaline coursing through my veins.<p>

_It's from the ghost. It's from the ghost. It can't be anything else. It can't be anything else._ I repeated over, and over. But I knew it wasn't true. Well, I can't say it was true or not, I had no proof about it.

I was eating dinner right now, so there isn't much happening. I sit with my back to the bricked-up wall, because I don't want to be staring at it, it makes me feel queasy inside, making me want to throw up whatever I had just eaten. One time that had actually happened, and I decided that I would sit like this for the time.

I finished my dinner and was tiredly making my way to the small bedroom I slept in.

"Don't Carlos, don't!" I heard which soon followed with a moan.

"_Who is it?_" I asked venom in my voice. The unexpected noise had filled me with a rush of energy, with anger accompanying it.

After I got no answer, I started to follow the noise, unsheathing my katana.

"Who is it?" I asked a second time, narrowing my eyes at the farthest door.

I ran towards the door, and flung it open. "_Damn it!_ What the hell is wrong with this place?" I asked myself, heading back to my room.

* * *

><p>As soon as I had fallen onto the bed, I fell asleep instantly.<p>

But one time during the night, I heard a nearly inaudible _thud thud_ and I knew, something was walking around the house.

I knew Arthur-san was most likely busy, but I didn't know what this was, so I hoped he would listen.

Arthur-san, please, if you are there, please, can you tell me…please… 

There were a few moments, and as every second passed that was filled with complete and utter silence, I lost the hope that Arthur would reply. It was an expected outcome, but I still couldn't help but feel my eyes tear.

Arthur-san…Arthur-san… I thought, trying to take my mind off of how close the footsteps were getting.

I reached over to the bedside table, and grabbed the katana. "_Who is it?_" I made myself sound brave, but inwardly, I was begging for Arthur to reply, say hello, or ask what was wrong, something, just something to know he can hear me!

I was glaring at the door; knowing whatever was making the quiet _thud thud_ was coming to this room.

And then all of a sudden, the light turned on, making me jump. I hopped out of bed, despite my drowsiness; I ran out of the room and quickly made my way to the Courtyard.

* * *

><p>I've been out here for a very longtime, I can't sleep. Even if I was able to fall asleep, I wouldn't. I've trusted this nun too easily, and I have to be aware, that I have no idea what it will do.<p>

"Arrrthuurrr-saaan, can you heaaar meee?" I asked aloud, and then tilted my head to the side thinking I sounded drunk. I giggled.

"It's cold out…" I muttered, _I'm an idiot for not grabbing a blanket or something_. I sighed. "Maybe I'll just go back inside, maybe she left…" I thought for a few minutes, and then just got up and went into the rectory.

When I was heading back to the room, in the corner of my eye, I saw some light, but I didn't want to bother. I was freezing cold and tired.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I slowly went to the Dining Room.<p>

I did see a golden medallion when I was getting ready, but I didn't want to bother with it at the moment, too much had happened yesterday.

As usual, a half hour after I ate breakfast, I walked the perimeter, yawning along the way.

"Oh, is that you Kiku?" a sleepy voice asked. "Do you know where we are?"

"Heracles...?" I asked, surprised to him here, so much so, that I didn't add a suffix.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Oooh Heracles is there! Not much had happened in the Smith Years, so it won't be part I and II, just one chapter~

This is written a bit differently, and it felt weird making a transition from fluffy to this torture-like story, sooo, sorry for my delay~

Thanks to **Mariko Midori **for the lovely review~

I hope you enjoyed reading this, and leave a review


End file.
